Splashes of Red
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: After Tom leaves her for another, Star decides to get vengeance.


How could he?! After all this time, after all the shit they'd been through, how **dare** he break up with her! He didn't even know about the freaking kiss with Marco! She was supposed to be the one in charge! Every prince (and some of the princesses too) wanted to be with her. She was a Butterfly, Corn-dammit!

Now there he was, with **her**. The sight of the two of them together made Star's blood boil and her stomach turn. *'Just wait for an opening. Stay calm.'* she told herself as she took deep steadying breaths. Marco didn't understand why she was so upset, as she had reciprocated in the booth, and ever since Tom broke up with her, they'd been dating. It was just the principle of the matter!

Drawn out of her thoughts, she saw Tom finally excuse himself and get up to likely use the restroom. She was sitting there, as perfect as she had been when they first met... But that wouldn't last long she thought as an evil smile spread across her face. The moment was finally right. Star's adrenaline spiked and she sprung from her hiding place at last.

Star had used Marco's dimensional scissors to abscond with her victim. Now, here they were in Star's room. The usual clutter had been cleared out, and a thick sheet of black plastic covered the floor. Her boyfriend had always warned her to be careful, after all.

"I bet you thought your life with Tom was pretty sweet, didn't you?" She glared down at her prey who was sitting in an old chair, immobile.

Her taunt being met with silence did not dissaude Star in the least. "Not like it matters much if you talk, it'll all be over soon!"

The Princess walked to the edge of her bed, where she unwrapped a blue cloth that had been left there several hours earlier. A large assortment of cutting tools were within, and they gleamed in the bedroom light. This was more for the psychological torment aspect of it though, Star only needed one blade to get the job done. Carefully testing the weight of each tool in her hands (and maybe a stabbing motion with each), she finally decided on a good medium weight, stainless steel one with a 6" slightly serrated blade.

Turning back to her target, a gleeful smile overtook her features. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She pressed the tip against her, waiting for that delicious moment of the blade slipping in. She met little resistance, and saw crimson start to flow from the incision.

Star needed to calm herself, she was getting lightheaded from the joy she was now experiencing. No one else would understand this. With every light cut, every drag or twist of the knife, she felt closer to heaven. She was almost there, but she needed more.

Star had been making sure not to go too deep and ruin all of her fun thus far, she made a bold decision though. Getting down closer, Star stuck her finger into one of the new openings, and felt the warm liquid coat her finger. Pulling back, she examined the rust-colored substance. It was slightly sticky, and she brought it up to her nose and smelled. It didnt smell bad to her, so she popped her finger into her mouth.

She had no idea if it was the taste, or just the reality of finally having her vengeance, but Star was in ecstasy, and wanted to ride this high as long as she could. She turned back to her victim and plunged the knife down as far as it would go without getting stuck inside. She pulled the blade back without a word and coated her tongue with maroon.

Looking down at the ragged hole, Star Butterfly began to rip, tear, and slash with manic glee and a demonic fervor. When she was finally sated, she stood back to admire her handiwork. Her clothes and hair had chunks of her prey as well as splashes of now-dried scarlet. The remains weren't pretty, but to her, it was perfect. She was transfixed at the carnage.

A knock at her door brought her out of her reverie. The knob began to turn, and Star knew she was caught. Marco Diaz, her boyfriend stood in the doorway. "Hey Star, are you in h-" the words died on his throat as he took in the scene before him. "Star..." He took a deep breath, and counted backwards from ten. "Did you eat Tom's pie?"


End file.
